


A different kind of play

by CastielsCarma



Series: Destiel FanFiction Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel, Hand Feeding, M/M, Sub Dean Winchester, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean is ready for a scene with Castiel but Castiel has a different type of play in mind.My Destiel Fanfiction Bingo prompt square was "BDSM Anyone?". Enjoy!





	A different kind of play

“Dean, are you ready for dinner?”

The smell alone was enough to clue Dean in that Castiel was in the kitchen. Coming up from behind him, Dean kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling close. 

“What you making Cas? It smells awesome.”

Castiel kept stirring. “A mushroom risotto, with a side of bacon just for you.” 

Dean grinned. “Sweet, you always know what I need. Although I thought based on your – um, text that we would be doing other things?”

Castiel could feel the slight grin against his neck. Turning around, he smiled. “Mm, I do my best. The table is already set. And as for the other things, we will do that too. The scene started the moment you walked through the door. Remember?”

Just the mention of the word scene put Dean in that specific mind frame he loved. “No Sir, sorry. I haven't forgotten. I just expected well, not food?” 

Plating the risotto, Cas handed Dean the plate. “Go set the table.” 

There it was, just four words spoken softly but with that edge, that dom-voice that made Dean's inner sub pay attention and shiver in slight anticipation.

A smile played at Dean's corner. “Yes, Sir.” Taking the warm plate he walked over to the table. Putting the plate down Dean's brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at the setting. “Sir? – “ There was a slight hesitation in the word.

Cas walked up next to him, a hand touching his waist, the soft caress immediately calming him down. Dean was so grateful, and frankly still slightly blown away that just a touch could have that impact on him. Putting the plate down at the head of the table Cas looked at Dean, his blue eyes calm but there was a twinkle there. If Dean didn't know Cas better he would think Cas was slightly amused. “Yes, Dean?”

Licking his lips, Dean looked at the table and then back at Castiel again. “There is only… one plate on the table, Sir.”

Pulling out the chair, Castiel sat down. “Yes. That is correct.” He paused, waiting for the obvious question. He could see Dean milling it over in his mind. The indecisiveness that went through him, if he should really ask what he clearly wanted to ask.

“What's your color, Dean?”

That seemed to break Dean out of his train of thought. “Is there a color for confusion?” 

Castiel laughed. “No, afraid not. And you know that no question is barred. If there is something you wonder about, just ask.”

“Green, Sir, I'm green. Yes, I do know. I have no questions, Sir. Just curious.” Dean smiled, but there was still uncertainty in his voice.

”Good. Hands behind your back and turn around.” 

Feeling something soft enclose his wrists, Dean realized that Cas was handcuffing him. He pulled at the wrists, the padded leather comfortable against his skin. Castiel touched Dean's hand, a thumb caressing the tender skin on the inside of his palm. Dean felt Cas' strong hands on his waist, turning him around again. Gesturing with a hand down in between Castiel's legs he said: “Kneel.” 

Dean's lips parted slightly, and his eyes went wide. This was not part of their normal play but that simple command sent shivers down Dean's spine. Castiel spread his legs wider, indicating where he wanted him. Sinking down, Dean waited for further instructions. 

Closing his legs just a bit made Dean feel trapped, enclosed, safe. Castiel carded a hand through his hair, and Dean sighed. He was perfectly level with Cas' crotch right in his face. So close and Dean just ached to touch his cock, worship it, show Castiel how much he loved him. Fully expecting Castiel to open up his zipper or shove Dean into his crotch he was surprised when he heard the tell-tale sound of utensils scraping against porcelain. Castiel was _eating_ while he was down there doing... he was not sure exactly what, except obeying Sir.

As if hearing Dean's thoughts, Cas stroke Dean's cheek gently a few times. It was a soft caress, filled with care and love. Then his hand trailed up and into Dean's hair, strong fingers rubbing his scalp. Dean closed his eyes, reveling in the touch, his questions momentarily forgotten. This was his place. By Cas' side, no matter what.

“Dean.”

Castiel's voice came to him from afar, soothing but prodding him back. 

“You are so beautiful, Dean. What's your color?”

“Green, Sir, so green”. Slowly opening his eyes, Castiel was looking at him, a smile on his face. He looked at Dean as if he was someone to be worshiped, treasured and cared for. 

“Open,” he said quietly, his voice gruff as he waited for Dean to obey.

That sound always awoke a fire in Dean, and this time was no different. Parting his lips, Castiel fed him a fork of the risotto and then got back to eating his own. Mushroom, pepper, perfectly cooked rice, a hint of cheese, it all came together beautifully and Dean was so absorbed in the flavor that for a second he forgot that Cas was actually feeding him. Not only that but that he found a weird comfort in the gesture. Adjusting his posture, Dean tugged at the restraints and relaxed when he felt they were holding up. 

They continued like that for a while, a quiet settling over them. Pleasure coursed through Dean, but it was of a different kind than what he was used to feeling, not the sharp rush of adrenaline when being spanked or the intense pleasure of being fucked mercilessly, just a quiet lull that left him an impression of... he hesitated to used the word peace, but there it was anyway. He felt at peace.

Cas' ocean-blue eyes were as intent as ever, the silence somehow magnifying the intensity of each action and walled in by Cas' legs Dean was in his own world. Suddenly the notion of what he was doing hit him and small laughter escaped him.

A hand was in his hair gripping tightly, tilting his head up in an awkward angle.

“What is it you find amusing, Dean? Hm?”

Licking his lips, Dean gazed into Cas' eyes. “This... and what it does to me, Sir.”

Castiel just raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile gracing his face. “I think we will explore this some more later.”

Smiling Dean nodded as Cas let go of his hair. His legs were starting to tingle so he wiggled his toes, moving just a fraction. A chair scraped against the floor and Castiel got up. 

“I think we are done with dinner. What do you say, Dean? Are you satisfied?”

Looking up at Cas, Dean smiled. “Very much so. Thank you, Sir.”

Strong hands grabbed him and held him steady as he got up from the floor. Walking behind him, Cas kissed his neck, teeth grazing skin. “You are amazing, Dean.” 

Dean arched his neck, enjoying feeling Cas against him, feeling him close again. “Mm, you too, Sir. That risotto was so fucking good. But bacon fat makes everything taste awesome, everybody knows that.”

“I don't know about everything but it does enhance the flavor sometimes, “ Castiel chuckled. He unbuckled Dean's wrists from the restraints, and strong confident hands started rubbing and kneading his shoulders and the area between his shoulder blades.

“Mmm, that feels so good.” Dean moaned as Cas hit a particular sore spot. 

After a few minutes when Castiel could feel that Dean had relaxed, he kissed him deeply, enjoying the taste of him. Pleasure coiled deep down inside him, but he reigned himself in. That was not for today. With one final kiss, Castiel backs off from Dean. 

“Go sit down on the couch, I'll be right there.” 

Castiel sat down next to Dean and offered him a glass of water. His eyes were on Dean as he sipped the liquid, a hand caressing his arm slow and steady. Putting the drink down on the table, Dean cuddled close to Cas, his head on Castiel's chest. They sat there for a while, just breathing together.

“So Dean, any thoughts?” Castiel broke the comfortable silence at last.

“Yeah, when are we gonna watch the movie?”

Laughing, Castiel played with Dean's hair. “My fault for not being precise enough. About the scene, Dean. You did very well, you were so attentive. I'd like to hear your thoughts, considering this was your first time.”

“Wow, Cas. I'm almost blushing. You make me feel like a virgin again.” Dean said with a playful tone to his voice but then he turned serious.

“To be honest with you – “

“You are always to be honest, Dean. That is expected of you.”

“I know, Cas. Fuck... it was weird but hot. Surprisingly hot actually. I felt... almost like one of our scenes, you know when you use that belt but without the pain.”

“Don't worry, I will not forgo your pain. You'd be an insufferable brat without it.”

“I think not. Besides, you love me for my sass, Cas.”

“I love you for a lot of things, including your sass. But yes, you can't get sass without Dean, it comes with the package.”

“Mm, a nice package too I might add.” Dean sighed. “I don't know... It was just the mind frame it got me in, having one task to do, kneeling so close to you was really fucking hot by the way.”

“When I fuck you hard you also only have one task to do. When I spank you or choke you – “ 

“This was like another kind of offering, a different kind of service I guess. I just liked it. Don't know. Guess I need to think about it some more.”

Dean shifted, a hand patting the empty space on the couch next to him.

“What are you doing?”

“I know the remote is somewhere around here.”

Castiel sighed. “For being someone that just mused about the concept of service and how good it made you feel, you are very much the opposite picture of service-minded and humble right now, Dean.”

“My concept is service-minded and you promised me movie night.”

“And there will be movie night.” Castiel adjusted himself, hugging Dean close and pulled out the remote. “You liked the scene and I thought you were wonderful. Think about this, and write down some thoughts in your journal after the movie and we will talk about this more in the morning.”

“Got you. Think later, talk tomorrow.” 

Kissing Dean on top of the head, Castiel smiled and pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intended to write something hot and smutty when I got this prompt but then... it kind of turned into something else. Still hot in my opinion, but maybe not so smutty. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
